


Just Friends

by TheSonofTartarus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSonofTartarus/pseuds/TheSonofTartarus
Summary: Percy Jackson is a god, and best friends with the maiden goddess, Artemis. To shorten everything up, there is a prophecy to mess things up. Conflicted Emotions, Love, Interferences, Puppies. [Percy/Artemis]
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 3





	1. Disclaimer

As many of you are well aware, this is one of Fanofthehunt's books. I do not claim that I own it. Nor am I Uncle Rick, meaning that I do not own PJO/HOO. 

Since Fanofthehunt's account got deleted, I took the liberty, and the duty, of being the saviour of all the Pertemis fans. Which means that I carefully preserved, and will be republishing several, though not all, of her books. 

So, read on, and welcome to Just Friends, by Fanofthehunt, TheSonofTartarus republished edition.


	2. 1

**_Third PoV_ **

Percy Jackson and Artemis had been best friends for a very long time. 

Hermes has stolen Artemis's bow, and Percy got it back for her. 

He didn't ask for anything in return. Not even a thank you. 

Artemis had thanked him, deciding that he wasn't as awful as the rest of the male race. 

From then on, the two had been friends.

**_Percy PoV_ **

I went to visit Arty, finding her in the depths of a book on ancient monsters. 

As I stepped into her room, a book hit me in the gut. "Okay, one, oww; two, hi; three, wow, Athena really is rubbing off on you." That earned me another book to the gut. 

I sighed. "At least it isn't a knife." 

I plopped down next to my best friend. 

"So, Art Fart, what are we doing today?" I asked.

Artemis stuck her tongue out at me. "I told you to stop calling me that." 

"What? You mean Art Fart?" I asked  
childishly. "Why, it's the best nickname I've thought up!" 

This time, the book hit my face. 

"You've been sitting here reading for too long," I commented. 

Athena flashed in and smacked me on the back of the head with a particularly thick book. "There is no such thing as too much reading." 

I scoffed. "You two love your books too much. You should get some exercise." The two goddesses yelped as I slung them over my shoulders and ran around the palace. 

"Art Fart and Nerdy Theny!" I yelled as I ran around. 

I had a very sore back from getting smacked there a billion times. 

It was worth it, though. 

Athena and Artemis huffed, falling back down onto the couch. 

"Happy now?" They asked. 

I just smiled. 

Then I ducked so I didn't take more books to the face. 

"Well, I've got a convention in Switzerland to attend, I best be off," Athena stated. 

Artemis hugged her sister and I waved goodbye. 

"So," I began. "What are we doing today, Art Fart?" 

Artemis smacked the back of my head. 

I pouted. 

"See, I was thinking of something more like the movies, but if you would like to keep smacking me, I would ask that I could go grab my helmet," I offered. 

Artemis decided the movie sounded good, so we went to the Olympian Theater. 

After watching some cheesy movie about saving dinosaurs that had been brought back from extinction from re-extinction, we went to lunch. 

Just as I was about to take a bite of my big, juicy steak, Aphrodite appeared. 

I groaned. 

Aphrodite giggled. "Already thinking about being in the bedroom with me?" 

Artemis and I got repulsed looks on our faces. "Aphrodite, don't be inappropriate," I snapped. "You know I was just frustrated due to your presence." 

"Maybe I could help with that," The love goddess offered seductively. 

"Artemis could help me with that, actually," I retorted. 

"You and Artemis are sleeping together?" Aphrodite questioned. 

"No, you dirty, dirty minded goddess. I was talking about air hockey," I explained. "We're just friends." 

As Artemis and I walked back to her palace, a minor god who's name I couldn't pronounce gave a whistle. 

Artemis gave him the finger. 

I laughed. 

After Artemis grabbed her bag, we headed to my place. 

My best friend tossed her bag on the couch. "Thanks for letting me crash here." 

"What was I supposed to do?" I asked. "Leave my Art Fart to the streets while her palace is remodeled?" 

Artemis smiled. 

Then she face palmed. "I forgot something. I'll be back in five minutes." 

"And if you're not?" I asked. "Then give me another five. After that, come make sure I'm not dead," Artemis ordered. 

"I'll get movie stuff set up while I wait," I decided. 

Artemis kissed my cheek, and she was gone. I felt myself smile. 

Friends kiss each other's cheeks and like it, right? 

Ten minutes later, Artemis hadn't returned. Suddenly, I felt her screaming. 

I flashed to her palace, tackling the god off my Artemis. 

I grabbed a towel and covered her before unbinding her. 

I brought Artemis back to my place, holding her tightly in my arms. 

"Artemis," I mumbled softly in her ear. "How do you feel?" 

"Scared," she whispered. "Violated." 

"Do you want to go clean up?" I asked. Artemis nodded and left to my room. 

I made some popcorn and hot chocolate. My friend stepped out in what seemed to be one of my shirts and a pair of my underwear, which were both a bit large for her. 

"Percy," she murmured quietly. "I need a hug."

I pulled her toward my chest, holding her tightly. 

Artemis pressed her face to the crook of my neck, her arms going around my chest. "Can we watch the movie now?" 

I carried my best friend to the couch, handing her a cup of hot chocolate and a blanket. 

Artemis curled up next to me and sipped on her drink, snagging popcorn from time to time. 

About halfway through the movie, she fell asleep. 

IVmuted the television and fixed the blanket over her before falling asleep myself. 

I woke up in the morning laying on the couch, Artemis asleep on my chest. 

Shortly, she awoke, yawning. 

A blush crept up on her cheeks. 

Why would she be blushing? 

"What do you feel like doing?" I asked. "Sleep," she murmured. 

"Whatever makes you feel better," I  
whispered softly. 

I carried her to my bedroom and set her down on the bed. 

"Can you stay with me?" Artemis asked. 

I crawled in next to her and pulled the covers up. 

My best friend snuggled into my chest, promptly falling asleep. 

I slowly drifted off with my arms around her, my lips pressed to the top of her head. 

I was woken by the sound of someone pounding on the door. 

I groaned and sat up. 

I looked through the peephole, finding Athena waiting outside. 

I opened the door. "How can I help you, Athena?" 

Athena cleared her throat. "Artemis wasn't home, and I couldn't find her. Her palace was a mess. I was wondering if you knew what was happening." 

I explained the event that had taken place the night before, and my friend's staying here due to the upcoming palace renovations. 

"Is she alright?" Athena asked. 

I felt a small, soft hand slip into mine. 

"Is who alright?" Artemis asked, still in my clothes. 

"We can talk about that later," I murmured in her ear. 

"Well, my questions have been answered," Athena said. "There's a council meeting at noon."

I nodded, and Athena left. 

"Percy," Artemis murmured. 

I carried her back to bed and set her down. 

"I like your hugs," she continued. "They're warm and comfy and safe because you wouldn't let anyone hurt me." 

"That's right," I mumbled in her ear. "Nobody messes with my Art Fart." 

This time, instead of scolding me, Artemis just smiled. 

"Food?" She asked. 

I carried her to the dining room and summoned burritos. 

After we munched on the food, we went to the separate bath rooms to get ready. 

"Percy!" I heard Artemis yell. 

I ran over, finding Artemis wrapped in a towel, staring at Hermes. 

I sighed and grabbed the god by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out to the mud room. 

"Dude!" He complained. "How come you never told me that you were getting some from Artemis?" 

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not. Her palace is being renovated." Hermes scoffed and left. 

Artemis stepped out, fully clothed, and kissed my cheek. 

I smiled. 

"Percy," she murmured. "Put a shirt on."


	3. 2

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I smiled and hugged my now fully clothed best friend. 

"I have to go to the meeting now," I mumbled as I left. 

During the meeting, my brother keeled over and spewed a prophecy about how I could not remain a virgin. 

Zeus tried to assign someone to me. 

After several minutes of myself and the other female Olympians screaming at him, Zeus came to the worst conclusion in the history of ever. 

My powers were taken, and it was a free for all. 

When would my father realize I was not a piece of meat? 

I ran out of the council room, bounding back to Percy's place. 

It seems that word of the prophecy spread quickly because a mob of gods was trailing me. 

Percy quickly pulled me inside and locked the door. 

"What the hell is that?" He asked. 

I bit my lip. "I have to lose my virginity, and Zeus took my powers then declared it a free for all." 

"Have I told you your father is a bastard?" He asked me. 

I smiled. 

Then I frowned. "Percy, I really value you as a friend, and I don't want to lose you, but if I have to do this, I want it to be you." 

"When do you have to lose it by?" He asked. 

"Umm, the end of the month," I answered. 

Percy kissed my cheek. "Good. I have time to take you on a date." 

I blushed. 

"How does the fair sound?" He asked. 

"What's the fair?" I asked. 

Percy smiled. "You'll like it." 

He grabbed my hand and flashed us to a place with all sorts of rides and games. 

Percy talked to a guy behind a glass wall and gave me a blue bracelet. 

Lots of rides, screaming, and shaved ice later, we went to a game booth. 

I threw a ball at a stack of cans and got more paper thingies. 

Percy took them, saying they were like money in here. 

Many games later, we found ourselves at a strongman competition. 

Percy slammed the hammer down and hit the bell effortlessly. 

Then I got a puppy. 

I smiled, holding him. "I'm going to call you Spot" 

Percy chuckled and kissed my cheek. 

He took me to a pet store and got a bunch of toys, food, a collar, and a bed. 

We appeared back at his place, and I placed Spot on the ground. 

I kissed Percy's cheek. "Thank you." 

Percy kissed me. 

His tongue entered my mouth, and I moaned softly. 

Percy's hands rested at my waist, while mine ran through his hair. 

I pulled away for breath, blushing deeply. 

Why was it so easy to look at him as my lover instead of my friend? 

My thoughts were interrupted by Spot head butting Percy. 

He chuckled and picked up the animal. "Look! He knows who his owner is. He's trying to protect you!" 

Percy sat down on the couch, and I rested my head on his lap. 

I felt Spot climb up onto my stomach and curl up. 

Percy played with my hair, and I eventually fell asleep. I woke up in Percy's arms in bed. 

I yawned and sat up, finding my pet curled up on his bed in the corner of the room. 

Percy sat up and pulled me into his lap. 

"It feels wrong to be doing this so easily," I murmured. 

Percy kissed my cheek. "Just think of this as temporary. What you want us to be afterwards is up to you." 

I snuggled into his chest. 

"Food?" He asked. 

I mumbled something he perceived as an agreement, and my temporary boyfriend summoned breakfast. 

It felt wrong to think of him as temporary. He was being so kind. What was I doing? 

I sighed. 

I felt Percy's nose poking my cheek. "What's the matter?" 

"I feel meh," I explained. "You don't know?" Percy confirmed. 

I nodded. 

Percy whisked away the empty trays and just held me. 

After some time, I looked up and kissed him. 

He kissed back. 

I woke up the next morning in bed with Percy, his arms draped around me. 

I could see the clothes strewn about the floor from the night before. 

As I showered, I remembered that Percy too had been a virgin before last night. 

I felt guilt, because I knew he had been saving his for marriage. 

I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I told myself that I had to spend the rest of the month with him so that the rest of the minor gods couldn't hurt me. 

I slipped on one of his shirts and a pair of his underwear before sliding back into bed. 

I was woken up by my dog licking me. I sat up and rubbed Spot's head. Percy walked in with breakfast. 

I set my pet back down and ate my pancakes. 

Afterwards, Percy flicked on the television and we watched several movies. At some point, Percy had fallen asleep. 

I ran my fingers through his hair. 

"Artemis," he murmured sleepily. 

My heart skipped a beat. He was still asleep. Was he dreaming about me? 

My mind raced with what that could mean. 

Spot jumped up onto the bed and licked Percy's face. 

He opened his eyes and realized what was occurring. "Spot, down," I ordered. 

My pet curled up on Percy's muscular stomach. 

Percy whined playfully about being trapped. 

The rest of the month passed in the blink of an eye. 

Unfortunately, I had grown even more attached to Percy, looking at him as a lover instead of a friend. 

What's worse, I couldn't come up with a reason to stay. 

Percy woke up in the morning with his arms around me as usual, kissing the top of my head. 

We spent the day at the fair again, and this time Percy won me a beautiful necklace. 

At the end of the day, I was staring at the door. 

I thought about what would happen if I left. 

What would he think of me? Was I supposed to return the gifts? Would he hate me? 

Percy touched my arm, his lips brushing my ear. "Why don't you stay another night? They might need to do some last-minute renovations to your palace." 

"Yeah, they might," I murmured, our faces inching closer and closer. 

I felt his lips brushing mine. "Wouldn't want you to get spooked by a worker or something." 

Then we kissed, my hands running through Percy's hair. 

I woke up naked, in Percy's bed again. 

I slipped out of bed, trying my best not to wake him. 

I left Spot sleeping, and the necklace hanging on the dresser mirror. 

With that, I flashed back to the master bathroom in my palace. 

I cried to my heart's content as I showered. I tried sleeping, but found it too cold. 

I grabbed more blankets, but it wasn't the same. 

I couldn't sleep. Not without him. 

I screamed and thrashed and punched and kicked, but nothing made me feel better. 

Eventually, the exhaustion overtook me, and I fell asleep. 

This was what I did for several weeks. I woke up in the morning to find none other than Aphrodite sitting at the foot of my bed. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked weakly. "I think you know why, Artemis," The love goddess chided. "You shouldn't have left him." 

"It was for the best," I lied. "It was just a fling." 

"Stop lying, Artemis," Aphrodite told me. "He loves you. He's hurting." 

"No," I whispered. "We're just friends." 

"You love him," she stated. "You're hurting yourself. You went to him because you could trust him. You started to look at your best friend as a lover, and you liked it." 

"You're wrong," I whispered. "I just needed comfort." 

"You slept with him twice," Aphrodite chided. "You love him." 

Then she left me to my thoughts. 

I got up and got dressed, hearing the doorbell ring. 

"Percy?" I asked, holding the door. 

"Hey," Percy mumbled, acting as nothing had happened.


	4. 3

**_Percy PoV_ **

When I had woken up, she was gone. 

The dog, the necklace, the warmth, they were all there. 

But she wasn't. Why? 

I felt a horrible pain in my chest, like a crucial part of me was missing. 

It was her decision. She hadn't wanted to stay, so she left. 

But why did she allow last night? Why didn't she tell me goodbye? 

Why didn't she give me the chance to tell her how I felt? 

Was it all just an act? 

Did she just think of our time as a fling? The kisses, the hugs, they felt real. 

Was she faking when we made love? Artemis had made her decision. 

We were just friends. 

I got up and fed Spot. 

Then I saw the necklace. 

I opened the locket, feeling another stab in my heart. The pictures of us smiling together. How did everything end so quickly? 

I respected her privacy, leaving her be for a few weeks. 

A few long, lonely, restless weeks. 

I hoped every sound was Artemis returning. But it wasn't. 

I finally walked over to her palace, ringing the doorbell. 

As I waited, I put on a stoic expression. 

When she opened the door, I gave her a grin. 

"Percy?" She asked. 

"Hey," I mumbled pathetically. 

Artemis let me inside and we sat down on the couch. 

"What's up?" She asked. 

I shrugged. "You're my best friend. Is that not reason enough to visit?" 

A sad look flitted across her face before she smiled. 

We ended up talking about topics such as her father's surprising density. 

We still could not figure out how he   
managed to be so stupid, yet so powerful. 

I woke up with her head on my chest, remembering last night. 

She had been so vocal. There was no way she would leave now, was there? 

If she was, I was setting myself up for a lot of hurt. 

Artemis whimpered, amid a nightmare. 

I kissed her cheek. "Shhh. Everything is fine." She snuggled deeper into my chest. 

So she was staying. 

I went back to sleep, arms around my goddess. When I woke up, she was gone. I sighed. 

It was just so unlike her. Artemis had values against this sleep-n-leave behaviour. 

It wasn't a one night stand, because it wasn't the first time it happened. 

Then I spotted the black strap poking out from under the bed. 

Turns out, Artemis had forgotten her bra. 

I got dressed, fed Spot, and visited the goddess's house. 

After she let me in, I cleared my throat. 

"Artemis," I coughed. "I don't know what you're doing. I don't know how you feel. I don't know what all this means to you. I do know how I feel, and I think you should know that too." 

Artemis looked up at me with apprehension. 

It turned to a look of mortification when I set her black, lacy bra on the table. 

"I know it was only supposed to be temporary," I rushed, thinking she might cut me off. "But I grew attached. My feeling for you became romantic. You stayed after that night, so I thought you felt the same. You stayed for the rest of the month, and the next day. I was the happiest man in the world." 

Artemis opened her mouth to say something, but I continued. "When I come here as your friend, like I thought you wanted, we end up in bed. You always slip away while I'm sleeping, and it hurts. It hurts like my heart is being ripped out of my chest, because I know you don't feel the same." 

"Percy, I-" she started. 

"No," I choked. "Let me finish. I was with you for a month, and I fell in love with you. It was stupid and foolhardy of me to think you'd feel the same, but you keep stringing me along. You have to choose if you want me to be your lover or your friend." 

"What if I don't want to choose?" Artemis asked. "If it didn't work, I would lose you as a friend." 

Hearing that, I pushed her up against the wall, my lips grazing her ear. 

"I swear on the River Styx that I will never hurt you," I mumbled. 

Artemis was flabbergasted. 

**_Artemis PoV_ **

He did it. 

He made my worry go away. 

"Percy," I murmured. 

He kissed my temple. "Whatever it is, yes." This made me smile. 

"Take me home," I murmured. "I miss my boyfriend. And my dog." 

Percy took me back to his place, setting me on the bed. 

His words from earlier were still bouncing around in my head. 

I could be a real ass sometimes. 

My thoughts were interrupted by the puppy nuzzling my leg. 

"Hey, Spot," I cooed, lifting the dog. 

I felt Percy's arms wrap around my waist, kissing my temple. 

Spot tried to lick me, and I scrunched my nose. 

Percy pouted. "No, only I can kiss Artemis. She's all mine, Spot!" 

I chuckled, shrieking in surprise as he lifted me off my feet. 

Spot scampered out of sight, and Percy tossed me onto the bed. 

I inhaled sharply as I felt him on top of me, staring into his eyes, sparkling with hope. 

"Stop staring and start kissing me already, Perseus," I murmured in his ear. 

Percy gladly obeyed, and, well, one thing led to another. 

I woke up, my lover's arm around me. Yawning, I sat up, feeling his grip tighten. 

"Nnnnnh, five more minutes," he mumbled. "I'm going to take a shower," I told him. 

"Mmmm, if I get up, can I join you?" He asked. 

I nodded. 

I had forgotten he was a son of Poseidon, and water replenished his energy. 

Many screams later, I lay in bed with my head in Percy's lap. 

"I'm going to be so sore later," I mumbled. 

Percy snickered. "It's not my fault you're so sexy." 

I scoffed. "You're a horny bastard." 

He smiled. "Perhaps, but I'm your horny bastard." 

"How cheesy," I remarked. 

"Hey!" Percy complained. "At least I'm loyal!" 

"I would hope so. You are the god of loyalty," I scoffed. 

Percy kissed my cheek. "One of my powers is to tell the faithfulness of others, you know." 

"I don't see myself cheating on you," I murmured. "You're loyal and more than capable in bed." 

"Is that all?" He asked in mock offence. 

I nuzzled into his chest. "The kindness and all that was a given." 

Percy held me close, kissing the top of my head. 

"You should probably rest," he mumbled into my hair. "There's an event marked on the calendar tonight." 

I sighed. "Make sure I'm awake by four." 

Percy woke me up at 3:59. 

I groaned and sat up. "I'm taking a shower. No, you can't join me."


	5. 4

**_Percy PoV_ **

I got dressed, Artemis helping me with my tie. 

My suit was black, the tie silver. 

Artemis wore a silver dress with black accents. 

"Ready?" She asked. "Yeah, but I can't guarantee I won't punch   
anyone that hits on you," I mumbled against her skin. 

Of course, a half-hour in, as I returned to Artemis from greeting some old friends, I found some minor god flirting with my girl. 

"So," the idiot started. "Since you don't have that virginity oath anymore, and you don't seem to have anyone with you, wanna head back to my place? Clearly, you've slept with multiple men, considering the number of hickies on your neck." 

Artemis cocked an eyebrow. "I did not come alone." 

"Prove it, if not, you sleep with me!" The god challenged. 

I scoffed and walked up behind Artemis, kissing her neck. "Is this fool harassing you, love?" 

"Mmmh, he wants me to sleep with him," she responded, kissing my cheek. 

"They all do," I snorted. "You're sexy as hell," I pointed out. 

"But she's slept with so many men!" The suitor exclaimed. "She has so many marks on her neck!" 

I snorted again. "Many hickies, one man. Do not assume I have your stamina, which seems to be lacking." The god left with a dented ego. 

"Are they really that noticeable?" Artemis asked. 

"Nah," I responded. "It's in his domain or something." 

"Percy!" I heard a familiar voice call. 

I turned to see Nico and Will walking   
toward us. 

I grinned. "So you two finally got together?" 

Artemis turned to see who I was talking to. 

"Perce!" Nico called. "You've finally got a girl!" 

Artemis snorted, knowing of my break up with Annabeth a while back. 

"At least he's got a girl," Artemis fires back. I whispered to Artemis about how they were gay, and Artemis flushed with embarrassment. 

"I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to be disrespectful in any way." 

Hours later, we arrived back at the palace. 

**_Third PoV_ **

Artemis planted a kiss on Percy's lips, undoing his tie. 

"You're tense," he mumbled against her neck. "Massage?" 

Percy bit his lover's neck, unzipping her dress. 

Artemis stepped out of it and sat on the bed in her undergarments. 

Percy kneeled between her legs, kissing her. 

Artemis unbuttoned his shirt and worked his pants off. 

"Mmmmmh, a massage sounds nice, but after that, I want to use the hot tub," the goddess murmured against her lover's lips. 

The god unclasped his lover's bra, sliding her panties off. 

Artemis laid down on her stomach, awaiting Percy's touch. 

The moon goddess let out a small gasp as the massage oil was dribbled across her back. 

Percy worked his way down her back, stopping at her ass. 

The loyalty god massaged her arms, then worked his way up from her legs, stopping at her inner thighs. 

"Percy," Artemis gasped. "Stop...teasing...me."

Percy rolled her over and began to knead her breasts. 

Artemis moaned, closing her eyes. 

His fingers trailed down her stomach, stopping right above her clit. 

Artemis whimpered in need. "Percy," she begged. 

The god suddenly thrust into her, eliciting a loud gasp. 

Artemis tilted her head back, letting out moan after moan as Percy continued to thrust. 

The moon goddess screamed in ecstasy, pleasure coursing through her as she orgasmed. 

Artemis wrapped her legs around her lover's waist, hands running through his messy hair. 

Percy grabbed her ass as he stumbled towards the bathroom.

Artemis moaned into his mouth, the pleasure making everything blurry. 

Percy set his lover in the hot tub, sliding in next to her.

This, of course, added to his stamina.

Artemis writhed and moaned as Percy's hands travelled across her body. 

It was a very exhausting night for the silver-eyed goddess. 

Artemis awoke the next morning, snuggled into her lover's chest. 

She was also very sore. 

"Cuddly Percy," she murmured, still half asleep. 

"What?" Percy asked. 

"Cuddly Percy," she murmured. "When we have sex, you're hot, dominant Percy. Afterwards, you're snuggly, cuddly Percy." 

"You're not awake yet," he guessed. 

Artemis nodded, nuzzling into his chest. 

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" The god suggested. 

Artemis nodded and closed her eyes, promptly falling back asleep. 

She woke up a few hours later to the smell of bacon. 

Percy smiled and kissed his groggy lover's forehead as he pulled her into his lap. 

Artemis lazily ate her food, leaning against his chest. When they finished, Percy whisked away the plates and kissed his lover's cheek. "Did you enjoy last night?" 

Artemis nodded, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. 

Percy kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug. 

Of course, that's when Spot decided to barge in. 

Artemis cooed the pup, rubbing the top of his head. 

Percy rested his head in her lap, closing his eyes. 

Artemis sighed and placed Spot in her lover's chest. "I have to go to a council meeting. I'll be back in a couple of hours." 

Percy's hand traced along her leg until she got up. 

As the council meeting dragged on, the topic somehow changed to that of Artemis's sex life. 

"What does this have to do with important matters?" Artemis quipped. 

"You lost your virginity, didn't you? For the prophecy?" Aphrodite asked. 

Artemis nodded. 

"To who?" Apollo asked. 

"Not your concern," she told her brother. 

"I'm your twin! It's my right to know who my sister's slept with!" Apollo exclaimed. 

"And how come I don't know about all of your sexual exploits?" Artemis snapped. 

"So who is he?" Aphrodite asked. "How many people have you slept with? How many times?" 

"I honestly don't understand why you need to know about my sex life," Artemis barked. "I completed the prophecy, and it's not like it affects any of you." 

"It does affect me!" Aphrodite griped. "I need to know which god pegged you so I can go ask him!" 

A disgusted look flashed across the face of the moon goddess. 

She scoffed and left. Zeus barked at Hermes to go fetch her, because they 'still had important matters to discuss'. 

Percy pulled Artemis into a hug, kissing the top of her head. 

"The other council members wanted to talk about my sex life," Artemis complained. 

"Would food make you feel better?" Percy asked. 

"Food always makes me feel better," Artemis mumbled. 

Percy smiled and kissed the top of her head again. 

"Does pizza sound good?" The god asked. 

"Yeah," Artemis decided. "I want bacon and meatball pizza." 

Percy chuckled. 

"Well, before you have pizza, you have to come back to the meeting. You too, Percy," Hermes clarified. 

"Why?" Artemis complained. "It's not like we're talking about anything important!" 

Percy snickered. 

We appeared back in the throne room, and I sat in Percy's lap on my throne. 

"Why am I here?" Artemis asked. 

"The council meeting isn't finished yet!" Zeus yelled. 

"But we're not discussing anything important!" Artemis exclaimed. "Nobody gives a damn about what colour black the light posts are!" 

"Why is Percy here?" Hephaestus asked. 

"Because Hermes said so," he responded immediately. 

"Contrary to the beliefs of Artemis, we do still have important matters to discuss," Zeus boomed. "Artemis and a man of her choice will be going undercover in the mortal world."


	6. 5

**_Percy PoV_ **

After Athena briefed us on the mission, Artemis and I began to get ready. 

I hadn't paid attention to most of the briefing. My job was to be Artemis's boyfriend, completely infatuated with her and nothing else. 

So I didn't really have to do anything. 

Artemis grabbed my hand. "What are we going to do with Spot?" 

I kissed the top of her head. "I already thought of it. Nico and Will are going to take care of Spot while we're away." 

There was a knock on the door. I opened it, stepping aside to let in the two. "Where's the puppy?" Will asked. 

Spot came barreling out of the bedroom, jumping onto his leg. 

"It's adorable!" Will exclaimed as Nico sulked. 

The son of Hades was forced to stop sulking in the corner when the dog started pawing at his black jeans. 

Will picked the puppy up and held him so Spot could lick Nico's face. 

Nico sighed. 

"I think they've got it from here," I told Artemis. 

She nodded and handed them a list of things for taking care of her pet. 

The couple left, Nico terrified of holding Spot's leash. 

It was comical, if you think about it. An immortalized demigod that played with Cerberus without a hint of fear being scared half to his father's realm by a mortal puppy. 

Artemis pecked my cheek, and I grabbed her hand. 

My silver eyed goddess yelled as I spun her, catching her before she hit the floor. 

She smacked my shoulder and pushed away, grabbing her bag. 

The telltale sign that she wasn't really mad was the small smile forming on her lips. 

As Artemis reached the door, she dropped her bag and turned to face me. 

I dropped mine when she kissed me. 

"I love you too," she whispered. "You said you loved me, but I never said it back." 

I held her waist and kissed her softly on the lips. 

Artemis gently slipped out of my grasp. "We really need to go." 

I grabbed both our bags and we headed to the elevator. 

While inside the contraption, we made the very professional decision that Artemis piggybacking me would add to our story. 

Nobody did so much as bat an eye as I walked into the hotel. 

"Honeymoon suite, I presume?" The attendee asked. 

Artemis giggled and I nodded. "I'd ask that you not send room service for a bit." 

Artemis hit the button for the top floor. 

The suite took up the entirety of the top floor. 

I dropped the bags by the door and Artemis on the bed. 

She ran the scanner for any bugs, finding a small audio recorder, setting it in a small jar in the freezer. 

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I closed the freezer door and ran back to the bed, flipping down on it. 

"This bed is so comfy," I mumbled. 

Percy flopped down next to me, pulling me into a hug. 

"Now it's warm too," I murmured. 

My boyfriend smiled and kissed my cheek. "I was thinking of taking you out to eat." 

"I don't want fancy food," I responded. 

"I didn't know burgers were fancy," Percy muttered. I laughed and kissed his cheek. 

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" He asked. 

"Surprise me," I whispered against his lips. 

Percy kissed me softly on the lips, holding me close. 

"Mmmmmh," I murmured. "We can do this after dinner." Percy stood, and I hopped onto his back. 

He chuckled and grabbed a key card before heading out the door. 

"So where are we going?" I asked. 

"It's a surprise," Percy teased. 

I hopped off his back and grabbed his hand as he led us to some burger place called 'Red Robin'. 

For some reason, they had all sorts of decorations on the walls, including the word yummy written out using letters from different types of signs. 

I had told him I was going to get a salad, and Percy shook his head. "No. Get a burger, they're great." 

I sighed and chose a classic. 

About halfway through the meal, Percy decided he wanted to kiss me. 

"Nu-uh," I scolded. "You're lips and hands are greasy!" 

Percy pouted. 

"I tell you what," I murmured. "You can kiss me all you want in the shower...or the bath." 

At this, he obediently ate his burger, paid, and we left. 

Percy practically carried me back to the bedroom. 

He hopped in the shower, and I eased into the bath. 

I closed my eyes, letting out a sigh of pleasure. 

I felt the water shift slightly as Percy slid into the massive bath next to me. 

He kissed my neck, hands trailing down my sides. 

"Mmmhh," I murmured. "Percy..." 

I lost my train of thought, overcome by the places his hands were taking me. 

"Bed..." I murmured, trailing off. He picked me up and carried me out of the bathroom, instantly drying us. "You want me to make love to you on the bed?" 

I nodded, still in somewhat of a daze. "New mattress...needs breaking in..." 

Percy laid me on the bed, silencing me with his lips. 

As my hands ran through his hair, I felt his hardened member pressed up against me. 

Moaning into his mouth, I tried to press my hips closer. 

"Someone's anxious," he growled. 

**_Percy PoV_ **

I kissed down her neck to her breasts, fondling, kneading, sucking, and pinching at the body parts. 

Her moans were music to my ears as I trailed down further and further. 

She gasped and moaned, bucked and screamed, grasping at the sheets as I ate her out. 

Artemis drew in shallow, shaky breaths as I clambered back up to her. 

I groaned into her neck, thrusting into her. 

The moon goddess gasped, her nails digging into my back. 

We continued like this for a few long, pleasureful hours. 

After Artemis had cum several times, I finally felt my balls tighten. 

I bit her neck as I shot my load, Artemis moaning loudly. 

I rolled off of her, placing an arm around her waist and pulling her close. 

"Percy..." she murmured tiredly, unable to finish her sentence. 

Her breath quickly evened out, and she had fallen asleep. 

When I awoke the next morning, Artemis remained curled up on my chest. 

"Happy birthday, Arty," I murmured, kissing the top of her head. 

"Good morning Percy," she murmured back. 

I smiled. "Food?" I asked. "Food," my girlfriend agreed. 

We arose from the bed and showered. (Separately, unfortunately.) 

As we got dressed, Artemis called for me. 

I walked back into the bathroom. 

"Percy," Artemis said. "There's a very noticeable hickey on my neck." 

"So?" I asked. "You're mine." 

The goddess smiled, kissing me softly on the lips. "You don't have one." 

Then she bit my neck, gently sucking for a moment before pulling away. 

I grabbed her waist, kissing her passionately. 

Artemis was blushing and breathless when I pulled away. 

I kissed the top of her head. "What would you like for breakfast, Arty?" 

"Why don't we head down to the buffet?" She asked. 

"It's your day," I murmured after kissing her cheek. 

"You have a way of making me feel so special," Artemis murmured as she sank into my chest. 

I picked her up and carried her into the elevator. 

Artemis yelped. "You are special," I kissed her. 

She blushed again and we went to breakfast.


	7. 6

**_Artemis PoV_ **

After a filling meal, we headed out to explore the area. Percy handed a man with a horse some mortal money and climbed up onto the horse, holding a hand out for me. 

"I know how to mount a horse, Percy," I pointed out, climbing up in front of him. 

He smiled and kissed my neck. "Would you like to steer?" 

I shook my head, leaning into my   
boyfriend's chest as he showed me around the city. 

Percy pointed toward the Statue of Liberty, kissing my cheek. "Lady Liberty." 

"I remember Athena saying something about it being a gift from the French," I murmured. 

Percy kissed my cheek again, turning the horse back in the direction in which we had come. "Where are we going?" I asked. 

"Back to the man with the horse," he kissed the top of my head. "Then I'm going to take you to Central Park, and I'm going to buy you one of the massive pretzels." 

I looked at him strangely. I had heard of some mortal foods. Steak, pasta, burgers. But what the hell was a pretzel. 

Percy helped me off the horse and we walked over to a large area of green with lots of people and dogs. 

And metal carts with strange squiggly things. 

Percy walked up to one of them and started talking to the weird man standing by the cart with a paper hat. 

I heard a wolf whistle and turned to find the source. It happened to be a short, burly male. 

"How you doin', girl? Cause bein' honest, you lookin' fine right no'," the male spoke. 

I was confused. Even with my extensive knowledge of almost every language on the planet, I had no idea what he was saying. 

I felt Percy's arms wrap around my waist, strange squiggly things held out to me. 

"Percy, what's he saying?" I asked. 

"He thinks you're hot and he wants to sleep with you," He explained bluntly. 

I made a face, and Percy chuckled. 

He kissed my cheek, then looked back at the other male. "She's taken, dude. Get lost." 

The male snarled and left. 

Percy kissed my cheek again. 

"These are pretzels," He gestured to the strange squiggly things I was holding. 

Percy took a bite. Apparently, they were food. 

Surprisingly tasty for such a strange looking item. 

He led me over to one of the benches, and we just sat and talked. 

"Percy," I murmured. "Would you want kids?" 

"As many as you want," he kissed my forehead. 

I blushed, intrigued by the idea of starting a family with Percy. 

They didn't have families on Olympus. I squeezed his hand, pecking his cheek. 

"Artemis?" He asked. "What are you thinking about?" 

"What you said," I murmured. "A family." 

Percy smiled. "I want to get you something." 

He showed me to a jeweller, gems and precious metals everywhere. 

"I know you're not really a jewellery person, but I wanted to get something for you anyway," he murmured. 

He caught my eyes lingering on a certain ring, then walked over to talk to the clerk. 

They exchanged whispers. My hunter's hearing was blocked by Percy, who had slightly condensed the water molecules in the air between us. 

I sighed, and Percy walked back with a bag in hand. 

"What's in the bag?" I asked. 

"It's a surprise," Percy kissed my cheek. 

I pouted, and he laughed. 

We went back to the hotel, and Percy put the bag in a lockbox. 

Then he turned to me and kissed me hard on the lips. 

When he had pulled away, I was left   
gasping for breath on the bed. 

I snuggled into Percy's chest, closing my eyes. 

"I love you," I whispered. 

"I love you too," my boyfriend murmured into my hair. 

I smiled, eyes closed. 

Then I felt something cold go around my neck. 

"It's a charm necklace," he kissed my neck. "It'll..."

I cut him off, pressing my lips to his. 

It seemed to be a very effective way to make him shut up. 

Percy grabbed my waist, pulling me impossibly closer. 

My arms went around his neck, a hand entangling itself in his messy black hair. 

My boyfriend stood up, holding me tightly in his arms. "How does dinner sound?" 

"Food," I answered. 

The green-eyed god smiled, kissing my temple. 

I went to the bathroom and cleaned up before selecting a dress. 

Percy zipped up the back of my dress, and I helped him with his tie. 

My lover pecked my lips and took my hand. 

Next thing I knew, we were seated at a table in a fancy restaurant, food in front of us. 

Dinner was a blur, but what came after was crystal clear. 

Percy took me back to the hotel, kissing my cheek. 

I blushed lightly, leaning into his chest. 

**_Third PoV_**

"You blush so easily," Percy murmured into his lover's ear. 

Artemis, impatient, grabbed her boyfriend's face and pressed her lips to his. 

The god chuckled and grabbed her waist, pulling her toward the bed. 

The moon goddess undid her lover's tie, biting his ear as he unzipped her dress. 

Percy watched, mesmerized as the fabric cascaded down her curves. 

The god kissed at Artemis's neck as she unbuttoned his shirt. 

He shrugged off the top, groaning into her neck as her hand brushed his crotch. 

Artemis swiftly relieved her lover of his pants and boxers, yelping as her boyfriend lifted her into the bed. 

It was a very long, pleasurable night for Artemis. 

Percy woke up in the morning with Artemis curled up on his chest, head rested in the crook of his neck. 

The silver-eyed goddess stirred, moaning softly into his neck. 

"I love you," the green-eyed god whispered. "I love you too," she murmured sleepily. 

Percy smiled and held her tighter as they both drifted back off. 

Some time before noon, Artemis decided to get up. Percy groaned and pulled her closer. 

The moon goddess kissed his forehead. "Time to get up, Percy." 

The god sighed and released his girl, slowly getting up and beginning to function as a living being. 

Artemis walked out of the bathroom and found Percy watching television. "Put a shirt on," she demanded. 

"Why?" He asked. "You think it's sexy when I don't wear a shirt." 

"I would like to accomplish something other than sleeping with you today," Artemis explained. 

Percy pouted and put on his top, grabbing his sweatshirt... 

Which Artemis promptly snatched and put on, smiling at him. 

The god rolled his eyes and grabbed a jacket, following his lover out the door. 

As they strolled around the city, Percy mentioned that his mom lived a few streets down. 

"Can we go say hi?" The silver-eyed goddess asked. 

Percy smiled and nodded, kissing her cheek. 

They arrived at the building and Percy waved at the doorman. 

They arrived at the floor his mom lived on and he knocked on the door. 

It was answered by none other than Paul Blofis. 

"Percy! So good to see you! And you brought a friend!" He exclaimed. 

Paul stepped aside for them to enter, and the couple gladly entered the heated space. 

As Percy sat down on the couch next to his girlfriend, his mom appeared with blue cookies. 

Sally calmly set the cookies down before crushing her son in a hug. 

Percy gave her his lopsided grin before turning to the cookies. 

Sally turned to Artemis. "I swear, that boy can always tell when I'm baking them." 

Artemis chuckled. 

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Sally. I'm Percy's mother. Who are you?" Sally asked. 

"I'm Artemis, I'm, um, Percy's girlfriend," Artemis answered quietly.


	8. 7

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I introduced myself to Percy's mother, and she seemed somewhat surprised at my response. 

My lover poked my shoulder until I turned to him. He handed me a cookie. 

It was blue. Why was the cookie blue? 

"Just eat it," Percy mumbled with his mouth full. 

I took a bite, surprised at how good it tasted. 

Several minutes of conversation between bites of the baked good later, Athena spoke into my mind; a tip to go to Central Park. 

I gave Percy a look and he cleared his throat, telling his mother we had other things to do. 

Arriving at the park, I sat down next to my lover on a park bench, smiling as he kissed my cheek. 

"I love you," he murmured quietly in my ear. 

"I love you too," I whispered, kissing the god's ear as I sensed another immortal nearby. 

"I'm Xavier," the immortal introduced, sitting next to Percy. "I had been wondering what the goddess of virginity had been doing hanging off some god's arm." 

"Hestia is the goddess of virginity," I responded coolly. 

"So what would two immortals such as yourselves be doing away from Olympus?" Xavier asked. 

"I'm here because Artemis is here," Percy answered honestly. 

"Loyal to your loved ones," the immortal commented. "A good quality." 

"Zeus isn't fond of mine breaking my oath and staying with my lover," I explained. 

Xavier snorted. "He gets to sleep with whom ever he wants, but nobody can touch his daughter. You just want to be with your boyfriend." 

"You said you were Xavier, not Captain Obvious," Percy complained. 

"You could have any man, and yet you chose this oaf?" Xavier asked. 

"He is loyal," I explained. "And he cares for more than just my body." 

The immortal nodded. "Well, I have an offer for the two of you. How would you like to join our community?" 

"What does that entail?" I asked. 

"You and your lover would stay in the same building as the other immortals in the community. They dislike the complications Olympus throws at them. It is like a sanctuary," Xavier explained. 

I nodded. "How does that sound to you, Percy?" 

"As long as I'm with you," he kissed my temple. 

"It sounds great," I said. "How soon can we move in?" 

"Now, if you like. You just need your things," Xavier explained. 

Percy snapped his fingers, a small object appearing in his hand before he shoved it in his pocket. 

I caught Xavier nodding approvingly at him. 

As we entered the building, which happened to be the skyscraper two minutes from Central Park, Xavier cleared his throat. 

"You two are on the 51st floor. There's a directory and everything you need in your apartment already." Xavier clapped Percy on the back. "Good call, man." 

Percy hit the button on the elevator, and as it closed, I asked him about the box. 

"It's a surprise," my lover responded vaguely. 

I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him. 

"I love you too," Percy responded, holding the door open for me. 

I pecked his lips and slipped inside, finding that there were, in fact, no hidden recording devices. 

Percy closed the door and kicked off his shoes behind me, flopping down on the couch. 

I smiled and sat down on his stomach, my feet rested on the coffee table. 

Next thing I knew, I was pinned to the wall. 

To be honest, I didn't really mind being stuck between Percy and a hard place. 

He snickered, reading my thoughts. My legs wrapped around his waist. 

"Mmmh, someone's impatient," my lover whispered huskily. 

"If I recall correctly, as my boyfriend, it is your job to sate my lusts," I murmured. 

Percy carried me to the bedroom, knocking the door shut with his foot. 

His lips met my skin, a moan escaping my lips. 

My lover dropped me on the bed and threw off his shirt before pouncing on top of me, his sexy, smouldering gaze on me the entire time. 

I nipped at his ear. "That was hot." 

My legs wrapped around Percy's waist and he rolled so I was straddling him. 

My boyfriend's hands ran up under my shirt as he kissed me. 

**_Third PoV_ **

Percy's lips parted from his girlfriend's for a moment as he discarded her shirt. 

The green-eyed god rolled again, pinning his lover beneath him. 

Artemis gasped sharply as Percy's mouth assaulted her neck. 

He unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor as he elicited moans from his lover, suckling her nipple. 

Artemis ran a hand through Percy's hair, gasping and moaning at his touch. 

She tugged at her boyfriend's pants,  
becoming impatient. 

"No need to rush," Percy whispered huskily. "We have all the time in the world." 

"Afraid you've lost your touch?" Artemis teased. Percy growled, slipping off her bottoms. 

Artemis tugged his pants off, whispering naughty things in Percy's ear. 

"You're wet," he growled huskily, brushing her core. 

After that, it was flesh on flesh, moans, groans, and screams; breaths on necks and naughty words. 

That, and, of course, many, many orgasms. 

**_Percy PoV_ **

I awoke in the morning with my naked beauty on my chest. 

"Morning, love," I murmured, rubbing the spot behind her ear. 

Artemis groaned and shifted, covering my face with a pillow. "Shut up, I'm sleeping." 

"Not anymore," I muttered. 

She huffed. 

"And you were having a naughty dream," I whispered huskily, my thumb tracing down, across her jaw, past her waist, resting on her dampness. 

"I can make it come true," I murmured. 

"Percy!" She squealed. "We'll never leave this bed if you keep doing that." 

"I'm fine with that," I mumbled, kissing her gently. 

"Maybe just this one time..." Artemis trailed off, gasping as my finger entered her. 

Almost immediately, she orgasmed. 

I licked the cum off my fingers, kissing at her neck. 

"Percy," she murmured. "I...I want it hard." 

"You want me to fuck you instead of making love to you?" I asked in confirmation. 

Artemis nodded, sucking in a sharp breath as I carried her to the bathroom. 

She let out another, louder gasp as I thrust into her. 

Her arms wrapped around my neck, and she let out shaky moans as I continued to thrust. 

I carried her into the shower, turning on the water as I kissed her. 

Artemis screamed my name, her walls clamping over my cock as she came again. 

"Shall we get on with the day?" I asked. 

Artemis kissed my jaw. "Do you think I'd continue without making you finish?" 

I raised an eyebrow. 

Then she dropped to her knees and started giving me a blowjob. 

I pulled her up to face me. "Artemis, you don't need to do that. It's...it's demeaning to you." The moon goddess pecked my lips. "Good boy." Then in a quieter voice. "I may just have to reward you for it." 

We cleaned up, and I pointed out that it would be a cold day. 

So, of course, she took my sweater. 

My annoyance was immediately wiped away by the silliness of how oversized my sweater was on her. 

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I snuggled into Percy's chest, smiling as he kissed the top of my head. 

"There's a breakfast buffet downstairs," he offered.

I pecked his lips and pulled him toward the door. 

Percy grabbed his jacket and followed me, grabbing my hand. 

I smiled and kissed his cheek, leaning into his chest. 

The elevator doors opened, and we stepped out to the dining hall.


	9. 8

**_Artemis PoV_ **

After the best breakfast burrito in the history of ever, we explored the building. 

The first floor we visited was the recreation floor, which had just about every known game on the planet. 

Percy grabbed a set of darts. "Winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser." 

I snorted. "I hope you give good massages." 

I tossed the darts, and deciding to go easy on him, hit all nines. 

I was shocked when Percy got most nines and a bullseye. 

I huffed. "Double or nothing. Hunting game." 

After many more challenges, I learned that Percy had played many arcade games before learning he was a demigod. 

"I assume it's going to be a long night," I murmured. 

"I won't do anything you don't want me to," my boyfriend assured. 

I pecked his lips. "I know, but I expect you'll show me a good time." 

"Only good?" He asked in mock hurt. 

I smiled, pecking his cheek. 

"Hi, new folk!" A dark-haired lady greeted. "I'm Jenny, Xavier's wife. He said there would be two new tenants." 

I smiled, shaking her hand. "Hi, I'm Artemis, and this is Percy." 

"Married?" She asked. 

Percy smiled. "Not yet." 

I pecked his cheek. "My father, Zeus, doesn't particularly like that I'm dating one of Poseidon's children." 

Jenny nodded and ran off to do something. 

I walked over to a pool table and picked up one of the stick thingies. "Care to teach me?" 

Percy nodded and pecked my cheek. To be honest, I don't think I learned anything from him other than he had a boner. 

I climbed up onto his back and he walked around, exploring the building a bit more. 

We headed back to the apartment, hanging the do not disturb sign on the outside. 

I went into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed. 

Percy pulled me into his lap, cupping my face as he kissed me. 

I moaned softly into his mouth, my fingers catching on the fabric of his shirt. 

Of course, I had to pull away for air first, breathing heavily as I rested my head on his chest. 

"I love you, Artemis," Percy mumbled into my hair. 

"I love you too," I murmured into his chest. "But to be honest, I was hoping for something more than kissing." 

My boyfriend smirked, kissing my neck. "And what would that something more be?" 

I blushed. "I don't know. Just that by the time you're done, I should've screamed myself hoarse, and my legs should be shaking." I bit my lip. "And doing something kinky wouldn't hurt."

"Ambitious," Percy murmured huskily. "You must be really horny." 

"Extremely," I murmured. 

"Just tell me if you want me to stop, Okay?" He asked. 

I nodded, bringing my lips to his. 

Percy rolled so I was on top, straddling him. 

**_Third PoV_ **

Artemis tugged his shirt off, pausing for a moment to admire her boyfriend's muscle packed torso. 

Percy quickly flipped so Artemis was under him, legs spread with his body between them. 

The green-eyed god pulled her shirt off, discarding it as he kissed her neck. 

"Percy..." Artemis moaned, gasping as he bit. 

Percy quickly relieved his girlfriend of her pants as his lips caressed her skin. 

Artemis tugged his pants and boxers off, stroking him. 

The god groaned. "Someone's being naughty." 

Artemis crawled on top of him. "And what are you going to do about that." 

"I think you need to be punished for being a naughty girl," Percy growled huskily. 

He sat up, Artemis crawling so she lay with her ass over his knee. 

"Seems like you have a form of punishment in mind," the god whispered, bringing his hand down on her ass. 

Artemis gasped at the feeling, the pleasure quickly overcoming the pain. 

The silver-eyed goddess moaned. "Harder." 

Percy obeyed, his hand coming down on her backside again and again. 

Eventually, he stopped, shifting so he lay with his girlfriend. 

Artemis melted into his kiss, moaning softly. 

"I love you," Percy murmured. "I love you too," Artemis responded. 

After a bit more teasing, Percy made   
passionate love to Artemis. 

And yes, by the time they had finished, Artemis had screamed herself hoarse, her legs trembling with exhaustion. 

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I woke up late in the morning curled up next to Percy, his arm draped around me. 

My boyfriend kissed my cheek, pulling me into his lap. 

"How do you feel?" Percy asked. 

"My legs are sore," I murmured softly. "But I enjoyed last night a lot." 

My lover kissed me softly on the lips, just holding me for a while. 

Eventually, my stomach decided to interrupt. 

"Hungry?" Percy asked. 

I blushed and nodded. 

We got up, put on some clothes, I stole Percy's sweatshirt, and we headed out to lunch. 

After Percy showed me a great pizza place, we took a walk through Central Park. 

"Artemis," Percy began. "I love you, a lot, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that since we're immortal, that means forever, and I want you with me forever." 

"Are you asking me to marry you, Percy?" I asked. 

He nodded, getting down on one knee as he retrieved something from his pocket. 

"I want to be with you forever, Artemis. I want to hold you, and kiss you, and be with you. Will you marry me?" He asked. 

"Yes," I breathed, nodding. 

Percy slipped the ring on my finger, kissing me softly on the lips. 

Right in the middle of the park. 

Percy took me back to the apartment, and I snuggled into his chest. 

"That was a cheesy proposal," I murmured. 

"You said yes," Percy retorted. 

"Because I love you," I murmured. 

We spent most of the day on the couch, kissing and exchanging sweet nothings. 

Percy pecked my cheek. "Food?" 

I nodded, standing up. 

Percy grabbed my hand, kissing my cheek again. 

We headed down and joined the other tenants for dinner. 

We had steak and mashed potatoes, the conversation seeming to gravitate around the rock on my finger. 

After dinner, we headed back to the apartment. 

We. I liked that term. 

After showering, Percy picked me up and carried me back to the bedroom. 

He laid me down on the bed, kissing me passionately. 

That night, we didn't have sex. 

"Proof," Percy had offered. "I love you, not the sex." 

I had smiled at that, kissing him before going to sleep. 

In the morning, Percy held me and kissed and told me the sweetest thing I had ever heard. 

He said, "I can't wait for all this to be over, that way we can get married and start a family." And we did just that. 

When the mission ended, we got married. We had a beautiful baby boy, and have a baby girl on the way. 

Things are as normal as they can be when you're immortal, but I have Percy and our family, so everything is great.


	10. My Other Works

Here are the other works by me, that is, TheSonofTartarus. Vote, comment, and follow.

1\. Olympian Transformer  
2\. The Sea's Serpent  
3\. Percy Jackson the God  
4\. The Date  
5\. The Arranged Marriage  
6\. Let Them Think That  
7\. Just Friends  
8\. Random Percy Jackson One-Shot Shit  
9\. A Hero Enslaved  
10\. Banished  
11\. Pertemis One-Shots  
12\. The Moon's Lover  
13\. Vengeance  
14\. Acceptance  
15\. Isolation  
16\. Her Touch  
17\. When the Moon Got Amnesia


End file.
